


i can dream of paradise

by honeydewminho



Series: I can't stop loving you (i'm serious) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dreams, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Your Name AU, dreams about past life, i like this so much despite it being made less than 4 hours jsjssj, lowkey coffee shop au, minor homophobic actions, seungjin - Freeform, soft tho uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: "Who are you?""My name is--"Or a seungjin au of a modified version of the movie "Kimi No Na Wa" or "Your name"





	i can dream of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello! I'm back with a seungjin!! the title is taken from Kriesha Chu's "Like Paradise"!  
> and there isnt really smut or a sex scene here, its only implied. it did happen but, it isnt detailed so there is no need to worry!!
> 
> Please give feedback on the comments below and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> I edited this so much lmaodkkajaj i wasn't just satisfied with the ending and it was too short for my dear perfectionist self and aaaaaa i hope you liked this better!!

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is--"_

 

Hyunjin woke up in a shaky state, jumping up slightly on his bed as his clothes cling unto his body with sweat, his fringe sticking to his forehead as he catches his breath. Then he feels something wet trail down his cheeks down to his jaw. He was crying and he didn't know why. He breathes in and out shakily, as he runs his hand through his hair, ruffling it and slightly grimacing at how greasy it became because of the sweat. Then his mind wanders back to the dream he just had.

 

Striking, red, cherry-like hair, doe, and big expressive eyes, pools of honey; sweet and entrancing. Hyunjin saw a male so beautiful in his dreams. The man had red hair that flows flawlessly in the wind, he had a cute button nose that Hyunjin had dreamed of bopping them, he had rosy cheeks that Hyunjin had pinched in his dream. The man had soft-looking lips; pink and pillowy. And his smile,  _god_ , it was enchanted, It made Hyunjin smile so much that his cheeks began to hurt. The man had such a pretty laugh, it was sweet, melodic and it certainly sounded like angels' singing. But, the beautiful man, unfortunately, doesn't have a name. 

 

Hyunjin groans as he lays back down, clutching his head as his eyebrows furrow in attempt to remember the boy's name.

 

_"Hyunjinnie! Look at this! It's so pretty," A boy beckons Hyunjin to come near him. The latter smiles at him widely before running down on the grass barefoot. Then he looks at what the other boy had meant. It was a flower, a sunflower specifically. Then he grins and looks at the other boy with sparkling eyes._

 

_"Not as pretty as you..." He trails off as he cups the shorter male's cheeks, putting a chaste kiss on the other boy's nose. Then he pulls away and continues his sentence._

 

_"Minnie,"_

 

His eyes shot wide open as he also jerks up. He had fallen asleep again but, this time he remembers something. Something so important, something so significant... Minnie! Yes, that's what he called the boy in his dreams. 

 

Hyunjin's eyes close as he leans against the headboard of his bed. He thinks and thinks, he thinks about his ever-so-short dreams, he thinks about how the dreams give him nostalgic feelings, how everytime he wakes up the feeling of longing and loneliness fills his heart yet, every time he tries to remember everything it slowly fades away.

 

The black-haired male looks beside his bed where a round table is settled. He looks at the clock on top of the table, it's number blinking in red light, seemingly mocking him for waking up at such an ungodly hour. 1:08 AM, the time reads and Hyunjin slowly slide down against his headboard. He had been asleep for roughly four hours before he started waking up due to his dreams. 

 

 _What did those dreams mean? Why was he having dreams about this boy? Who was this boy?_ Thoughts like this slowly filled his head, seemingly lulling him to sleep. 

 

Then he wakes up again but, it's already morning and he didn't have a dream this time.

 

-

 

The coffee shop was booming with liveliness, oozing with so much energy coming from the people filling up the shop. Every corner of the shop is filled with people either talking and chatting with each other or some of them could be on their phones, playing games or texting someone. They could also be on their laptops, typing away as they try to hurry and catch the deadline. But, amongst the busy crowd, Hyunjin is standing in line with his earphones on as a rap song blasts against his ears, successfully fading the noise from the buzzing shop. 

 

Then slowly, his mind wanders back to his dream yesterday. It had been roughly two months since the first dream had happened and as each day pass, the more he keeps on longing for the boy who still had no name. Even though, he had a little hint on who he could be, considering that in his dreams he always calls him "Minnie" but, other than that, he was clueless.

 

Last night was different though, usually, the dreams would be about their little strolls on the seaside, about their little conversations at night, or about their daily confessions of their undying love for each other. But, last night, it was vivid and it felt so, so,  _so real._

 

It was a dream Hyunjin had never ever had before. It started with them kissing, it was soft and just light until it suddenly became heated, it became so intimate as the minutes pass. Exploring every inch of the unexplored, hands roaming all over, leaving a burning sensation. 

 

Leaving marks, bites that hold many meanings. Love was so evident in the whole ordeal. Passion burning,  _burning_ , everything was hot, burning, intimate and so, so,  _so passionate_. Then, something happened, the door opened, they were forced to pull away from each other, there were cries, screams, and violence. It was hazy, Hyunjin can't remember what exactly happened but, from what he remembers is that it was  _banned_. The love between men, between their relationship. It seemed as if it were treason as if they were a disgrace. And Hyunjin can conclude that maybe, just maybe the dreams were about their past life.

 

Too preoccupied with his ceaseless thoughts, Hyunjin hadn't noticed that it was already his turn. A voice abruptly cuts him off his thoughts, he takes the earphones off on his right ear as he looks up only to see a man smiling at him ever-so-softly. A love song starts playing from the speakers that are settled near the counter of the cafe.

 

Hyunjin's eyes widen as he examines the man behind the counter. 

 

He looked familiar, with his doe, expressive eyes, pools of honey; sweet and entrancing. His hair strikingly red and cherry-like shade. His smile, blindingly bright. Then he speaks, "What would you like, sir?" Oh, how his voice sounded so angelic; smooth and enchanting. And when Hyunjin just stares at him he laughs a little, the sound coming out past his lips sounding like little jingle bells. His lips; pink and pillowy. 

 

Hyunjin suddenly has the urge to cry and laugh at the same time. "Sir? Is everything all right?" The black-haired male only fixes his posture and smiles at the man behind the counter. Resisting the urge to jump across the counter to endulge the man in a warm and tight embrace.

 

He wants to say something, anything but, his tongue is seemingly tied. His throat dry as his palms are clammy wih sweat. Hyunjin smiles at him, eyes fond and dripping with endearness. Heart filled longingness and... _love_.The man, who previously called 'minnie' in his dreams, raises an eyebrow at him confused yet, annoyed at the same time. "Sir? Can you please hurry up? There are a lot of people that are waiting too." This seemed to take Hyunjin out of his dreamy trance.

 

Feeling tears pricking the corner of his eyes as well as a chuckle bubbling in his chest, this situation was just cliche as fuck. But, Hyunjin wouldn't want this happening in another way, in another time. He chuckles lowly as he makes eye contact with the person he had never seen, the person he had been waiting, the person he had been longing. Opening his mouth, the boy looked confused with his words.

 

"What's your name?"

"My name is--"

 

" _Seungmin_ , Kim Seungmin." He points at the name tag on his chest, imprinted on his uniform. Hyunjin smiles and cries at the same time. The man, _Seungmin_ , looked confused as to why he asked that, he didn't even order. Hyunjin wipes the tears as he sighs, _of course_ , he wouldn't know. Why did he expect that Seungmin would come running to him the moment he knows his name?

 

"Hey! Can you please hurry up? Some people actually don't have that much time unlike you teenagers!" Hyunjin shakes out of his trance as he hears the voice yell from behind. He gives Seungmin another longing look, eyes filled with love and sadness. He walks away from the line and out of the buzzling cafe. He has his head down, eyes filled with warm tears, ears seemingly blocking out all noises.

 

He doesn't notice the car coming his way.

 

Hyunjin wakes up in a jolt, forehead slick with sweat, eyes filled with tears, heart crushing in longingness. He doesn't know if he should be happy or sad that it was only a dream?

 

He pushes back his hair, grimacing at how greasy it became due to the sweat. He sighs softly, deeply. He looks outside his window, black inky sky, nothing to see. But, he notices the small dot in the center, so small you couldn't see it if not with the pure darkness that surrounded it. Hyunjin thinks that it is a sign, a sign that there is still hope. That there is still the light in the darkness.

 

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is--"_

 

_"Your name is..."_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad you made it until the end!!
> 
> to be honest, this was kinda hard to make since it plays with flashbacks and i'm not really great at it. It also had more narration than conversations which is kinda my thing hshshs anygayssss,, i hope y'all liked it! kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!!


End file.
